gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kate McReary
Should the image of Kate's death be deleted? A spoiler tag is good for text, but even the most spoiler-wary individual has enough peripheral vision to see a picture of her lying limp in Niko's arms. edit: Well, someone took the leap, thanks G Boyers. Samadriel 00:46, 19 April 2009 (UTC)z :: Is there a spoiler tag for talk pages? Because this page could ruin it for someone, too. Haha. ShakeZula7 11:56, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::Very funny sir... Chimpso Manager of Strasky and Hutch Game Wiki 11:57, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I was actually being 100% serious. ShakeZula7 15:10, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Bitch She is such a bitch! How dare she insult all my clothing. It's like no matter where I get my clothes from she ALWAYS hates them! Grrr. I'm glad she died in my ending. And why does she keep rejecting to have sex with me?--TheLost~JohnnyKlebitz 19:36, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Because, as Packie would put it, "She don't put out". Seth Graystone 16:14, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Yes but ever since Michelle and I broke up, the only people I can have sex with are hookers! Stupid Kate. I think one time I called her for a date, picked her up, and drove the car off a cliff (I jumped out at the last minute) she went flying, was still alive, so I ran away as fast as I could. And guess what happen. I went to the nearest Burger Shot to grab a bite, and she appeared out of no where! So I shot her. --TheLost~JohnnyKlebitz 19:38, 5 August 2009 (UTC) : Can we stick to useful discussion, perhaps? I'd prefer to have this article on my watchlist without having to hear about the in-game sexual frustrations of randoms. --Samadriel 08:44, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :: I found it hilarious. I especially like how she appeared from nowhere after being thrown off of a cliff. And the ending to that story was the cherry on top. But anyway, yea, she's a huge bitch. Whenever you haven't called her for a while and call her, she takes this awful tone and a few times told me "I was beginning to hope you were dead!" and then cheerfully accepts the date request. ShakeZula7 08:30, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::Hmmmm.... do you need glasses? Did you not see what Samadriel just said? Chimpso Manager of Strasky and Hutch Game Wiki 11:27, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::: Oh, I did. Did you not see what I said? The discussion is hilarious and really isn't bothering anybody but Samadriel, which it shouldn't, because he could just disregard this watched page when he sees that it's responded to this topic, or he could stop watching the page. ShakeZula7 11:50, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Listen please. Discussion pages are not to have funny discussions, they are to discuss the content on the article. Also I don't belive Smadriel is bothered by the discussion, I myself think its funny also. But we need to have relevent discussion on official talk pages. I hope you understand. Chimpso Manager of Strasky and Hutch Game Wiki 11:53, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::::: Is there ANY useful discussion for Kate? It seems like she's pretty much hated by everyone and she doesn't accomplish anything. ShakeZula7 11:54, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::If there is no usefull discussion for Kate then this page should be empty, which it is not. Ok lets wrap this up. This stupid discussion is over. Chimpso Manager of Strasky and Hutch Game Wiki 11:57, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Spoilsport. ShakeZula7 12:18, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I'll ignore that. Chimpso Manager of Strasky and Hutch Game Wiki 09:37, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: Not only a bitch, she's wearing that 60 year old vintage clothes every :::::::::fucking time. I can imagine she looks like angie pegorino. And chimpso it's not your wiki, we can talk whatever the fuck we want. That's why its called "TALK PAGE". God you and your people are annoying and boring without people having opinions. Hamodey1 00:07, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I must have a different version of the game.... Because everywhere I've looked (GameFAQS, this website, and the game's strategy guide) it has said that Kate prefers when Niko wears clothing from the Russian shop. However, whenever I wear clothing from there, she always makes a negative comment about the clothing. YET! When I wore an entire outfit from Modo, she said she liked it. I must have a different version of the game or something. answer by Shooterman619: it's obivous you don't have a diferent version of the game.. the website is wrong... the book is wrong... Fast food It's wierd, I took Kate out for lunch, we went to Cluckin' Bell. On arrival, she commented about fast food in a negative way, something to do with heart disease or something. When we finished eating, she said she could "feel her arteries clogging up with fat". According to this article, she seems to like Cluckin' Bell as well as Burger Shot. [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~[[User_talk:TehBenshiGuy|'Talk']] 09:55, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I also think Kate doesn't like Cluckin' Bell. And I'm pretty sure she likes darts. i"m not 100% sure so I will not edit the article but I very surprised to see darts listed in "dislikes".Aegirsson 13:05, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Katie? If you choose revenge, Packie will call and say 'Katie' during the phone conversation, this is something to suggest her name is Katie, aslo due to the fact that Kate is short for Katie Addicted2gta 14:17, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Packie used her real name when he first asked Niko to take her out on dates. He specifically says, "I'm saying, would you take my sister, Katie, out for a drink or something?" I didn't pay attention to the dialogue when Niko first goes to Packie's home and see her for the first time so it may be possible that wasn't the first instance of her real name being used. Zadidoll 18:56, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Age When did it say Kate was 28?15:32, May 21, 2011 (UTC) *On Weazel News apparently. There's a comment which says that in the "edit" version of the page. Infernux 00:04, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Bars/Wardrobe Everytime I take Katse to a bar, she always comments about how her family are alcoholics and how she hates herself. She always ends the date crying and it gets a little annoying. And on the date when I wore an outfit from Perseus she had a negative comment about everything I was wearing. Why does it have no dislikes under her page. She is picky as hell.AfroMane 08:04, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Kate being scared off for no reason? So I went to hang out with Kate. She got on the motorcycle, and we went to play pool. Afterwards, we left and got back on the motorcyle. The instant she got on, it said that I had scared her, even though I hadn't done anything that could have scared her (take out a gun, harm someone, hit a car, etc.) Possible bug? Well, what bike color was it? Maybe she noticed the color and was like... "AHH! The bike is blue, I hate blue!" And she runs off scarred for life, and then she hires someone to guard her so she never sees blue again. If this is true, you're a terrible 'friend' for Kate... Answering Machine (talk) 20:35, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Answering Machine Fondness glitch- I have a problem, sometimes when I date her, after the date her fondness goes all the way down to 16 and every time I call her I get a busy tone. How do I avoid/fix that?